Anya! No!
by Aquata
Summary: My version of what happened on board the Tasha when Anya almost threw herself to her death.


**Hi! This is my first Anastasia fic so I hope you like it! Read and enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Anastasia.**

Dimitri smiled and rolled over in his sleep. In his dreams he was dancing with Anya again on the deck of the Tasha. Her red hair blew gently in the breeze as she twirled, her sapphire eyes always coming back to meet his. Her hands fitted perfectly in his, her body moving gracefully. He found that he couldn't tear his eyes from her face as she smiled gently at him. He realise that he couldn't remember a time when he had felt so happy.

A sharp yapping broke into his thoughts. Anya seemed to fade before his eyes and then disappeared completely as she spun one last time. Waking reluctantly, he found himself in the dark cabin below deck. Lightening lit up the room once again as Pooka renewed his efforts to get Dimitri's attention.

"Pooka!" Dimitri moaned pulling the dog off of him. The small dog continued to squirm in his hands and bark loudly.

"Pooka, what?" Dimitri glanced towards Anya's bed to ask her for help. "Anya!" he gasped, as a sudden feeling of terror gripped his heart at the sight of the empty bed. Something was wrong. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. He didn't have time to analyse the feeling that jumped in his heart as he leapt to his feet and he wasn't sure he wanted to. "Anya!" he shouted again as he ran for the door, stumbling over a suitcase on the way. He staggered along the swaying corridor, taking the wet steps at the end two at a time. He skidded across the sodden deck, heavy rain soaking him to the skin almost instantly as he slipped on the rain-slick deck.

"Anya!" he yelled looking around anxiously as lightening flashed through the sky. He was knocked from his feet as a huge wave came over the side and water swamped him. Gripping onto a hand rail, he pulled himself up a short tower as the water subsided. Choking up salty water, he made it to the top and, pulling himself upright, swept his gaze fearfully over the deck. He found her almost immediately; standing precariously on the railing that bordered the deck. She was smiling serenely as her red hair whipped around her in the gale. She seemed oblivious to the rain pelting her or the panicked shout that once again issued from his mouth. Terror gripped him as her foot moved forwards over the raging waters below.

"Stop!" he cried, his hand reaching out instinctively as if this action would make her heed his words. "Anya, no!" Dimitri watched horrified as her foot swung outwards even further. Without thinking he grabbed a nearby rope and threw himself off of the tower. He landed just behind her and, letting go of the rope, grabbed her tightly before she could fall. He swept her up into his arms, desperately trying to keep hold of her struggling body. One glance down showed him the roiling waters below them that could so easily claim her life and he felt his heart lurch at the thought. He stumbled backwards, away from the side, and let her feet swing down to the deck. Her eyes were still closed as she struggled against him in her sleep.

"Anya! Anya! Wake up!" he shouted, shaking her shoulders anxiously. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and it hurt him to see the terror in them. She looked around her, gasping for breath and trembling from a mixture of fear and cold.

"The Romanov curse! The Romanov curse," she cried, tears running down her cheeks.

"The Romanov what? What are you talking about?" Dimitri asked in confusion.

"I keep seeing faces. So many faces," Anya whispered as she pressed her face into his chest, her hands gripping his shirt tightly. Dimitri wrapped his arms around her gently.

"It was a nightmare. It's alright," he said soothingly. He laid his head on top of hers, holding her comfortingly. He smiled in spite of himself as she allowed him to hold her.

"You're safe now," he whispered gently, his cheek resting on her hair. He felt all the fear of the last few minutes seep out of him as he held her in his arms. She was safe. He let out a sigh of relief and contentment. He knew he shouldn't feel so happy holding her but he couldn't help the feeling of peace that swept through him as her sobbing slowly stopped and he held her close. It just felt right to hold her like this.

He knew he shouldn't let himself feel anything for her. This was just supposed to be business. But, he reflected, it was probably too late for that. After all, he had been dreaming about her before he woke up. And he had been reliving that dance in his mind ever since they had parted. He felt a sudden pang of guilt as he thought of what he and Vlad had planned for her. How could he lie to her like this? But...surely, she would have a better life as Anastasia. Even if she wasn't really her, she would still have a better life wouldn't she? She would have a home, love and family. Just like she wanted. It hurt though that he would have to let her go. Reflexively, his arms tightened around her as he thought about that. Suddenly the reason for all of this seemed a lot less appealing. Sure, it was a lot of money but he would have to lose her to get it. _After all, _he thought sadly, _princesses don't marry kitchen boys. _He knew there was no going back now though. If he told her the truth now, he would lose her anyway.

Looking, down at her, Dimitri realised that her arms had crept round his waist and that she was now leaning her head, eyes closed, softly on his chest. He became aware that she was shivering, her skin cold against his.

"Anya," he said quietly and she lifted her head to look at him. "We should probably go back to the cabin before you freeze to death." She nodded tiredly and pulled away, stumbling as her legs fought to support her. Dimitri reached out and held her arm to steady her. She gave him a thankful glance as he began to lead her towards the stairs that led below deck. Looking at her now, it was hard to believe that she was the same rough girl he had first met. Gone was the confidence and attitude, replaced with a fear and uncertainty. Her usually cerulean eyes were now grey with fright and he wanted more than anything to reverse that; to see her eyes regain the joy and brightness that he associated with her.

They reached the cabin and stepped into the dark interior. It was much warmer than up on deck but, still in soaking clothes, that didn't help. Dimitri grabbed one of his dry shirts and held it out to her nervously, knowing she didn't have anything else to change into.

"Here, you can wear this. You need to get out of those wet clothes," he stammered. She looked at him, and then reached out a hand to take the shirt, a shy smile of gratitude on her face. He turned away as she changed and rummaged through a suitcase for something to wear himself. He was about to start getting changed when a gentle hand touched his shoulder.

"Dimitri?" Anya said softly. He turned to look at her and met her blue eyes.

"Yes, Anya?" Dimitri responded, marvelling in the fact that she was stood in front of him wearing just one of his shirts. She even made that look beautiful. He mentally shook himself. He shouldn't feel like this. He felt Anya squeeze his shoulder gently.

"Thank you," she said softly. He could tell she wasn't ready to talk about what had happened so he didn't ask.

"It was nothing," he replied shyly.

"Yes it was. You saved my life. Thank you Dimitri," she leaned forwards and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Then she pulled away and turned towards her bed. Dimitri watched with a stunned expression as she climbed into her bed and curled up. As he watched her close her eyes, he slowly lifted a hand to touch his cheek. He turned away and lay down on his makeshift bed, a smile creeping across his face. He gave a quiet sigh of contentment. He knew it was too late, now, to prevent himself from developing feelings for her. But right now, he couldn't care less. Still smiling softly, he slipped back into the dream of dancing with Anya as she twirled in that blue dress, completely unaware that she too was dreaming of that dance.

**That's it! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought. :)**


End file.
